1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a duplex simultaneous reading apparatus which is capable of reading a duplex document and which is used for a copying machine, a facsimile, a scanner, etc., and so forth.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the spreads of personal computers, printers, scanners, copying machines, etc., there has occurred the problem that information items on papers leak out, because even the papers the copying of which is to be prohibited can be easily copied.
In order to prevent the leakage of the information, there has been proposed a technique wherein, when the paper of which the prohibition of copying without permission is required is printed, specified patterns such as copy prohibition information are embedded together with document images such as characters and figures. When the paper in which the copy prohibition information is embedded is read by a copying apparatus such as scanner, the copy prohibition information is detected by a detection unit, and an output is controlled in accordance with the result of the detection.